The present invention relates generally to watercraft and particularly, to canoes, rowboats, and other small water vessel. As is well known, canoes are traditionally propelled with paddles. Canoeists both propel and steer the canoe with the paddles. Since the paddling motion is to the side of the canoeist and only the arm muscles are involved, speed depends on good arm strength and an easily driven canoe. Canoeists face the bow of the canoe.
Small rowboats are typically propelled by pairs of oars that pivot in oarlocks fastened to the gunwales (upper edges) of the rowboat hulls. The oarlocks each have a vertical axis pivot that allows a rower to apply force to the oars in a substantially horizontal plane with the oar blades in the water and to lift the oars at the end of the stroke to move the oars forward for another stroke. Differential speed in rowing one or the other of the two oars in a pair provides steering. Again, arm strength is important for good speed in a typical small rowboat.
For a long time, rowers have faced the stem of the rowboat because much more energy is available from pulling than from pushing on the oar handles. Facing the stern is inconvenient, since the rower must look over his or her shoulder to see where the craft is heading and what obstructions are present.
Crew racing is a type of rowing competition using light narrow shells as the rowing craft. Shells usually have sliding seats and fixed footrests which allow the rowers to use their larger leg muscles as well as their arm muscles to drive the oars. Anywhere from one to eight rowers using either one or two oars each, propels these shells at quite high speeds. Crews in shells almost always face the stern of the craft.
The present invention is an improvement to an accessory for a canoe or rowboat disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,004 issued to the applicant for this application. The '004 patent is incorporated by reference into this application.
The invention disclosed in the '004 patent is a rowing accessory having a frame that attaches to the gunwales of the canoe or rowboat. The frame has a suspended seat and a rowing mechanism that allows the rower to face the bow of the rowboat and still pull rather than push on the oars, which are mounted on opposite sides of the frame. The seat of the '004 patent is stationary.